Savannah
Savannah is a brown bengal cat with green eyes. They are Shopkeeper of the Mystic Colony. Personality Savannah is a friendly and adventurous cat. They like traveling to find rare items to sell. Den Savannah’s den is a hollow tree stump, like all Mystic Colony dens. It is by Alisa’s and Mossie’s den. There is a rug with a Turtle Shell, Conch, Lunar Butterfly, and three colored containers outside. When inspected, you see many exotic and colorful items inside. Daily Movement Pattern 8 AM - Exit den 2 PM - Stand by Sunken Stones 5 PM - Stand by den 10 PM - Return to den Savannah's Shoppe Savannah sells (All Mews) Gift Guide | | | | |} Dialogues : Note: The backslash (/) indicates a new dialogue box or break in the text in-game. This is also only intended to be a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings * "Can't you see I'm busy... What do you want?" - At zero stars * “Ugh, what do you want now?” *: ''- One star'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Two stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Three stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Four stars'' * “(Player)! I was just thinking about you. Stay a while and let’s chat!/ I really enjoy it when you stop by, friend! Have anything new for me today?" *: ''- Five stars'' When Not Of Player’s Colony * "What do you want? I don't even like you..." -'' Zero stars'' * “Ugh... I'm sorry, but why are you here?” *: ''- One star'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Two stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Three stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Four stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Five stars'' General Dialogues *''"Howdy (Player). It's been a while, how have things been?/ Hey, (Player), what did the green grape say to the purple grape?/ 'Breathe, you idiot!' Haha! I love that joke."'' *: ''- Savannah Joke'' * “Don’t you love the autumn? Such beautiful colors all around.” *: ''- Savannah Autumn'' * "You don't look like you're feeling very well!" -'' Savannah Low Health'' * “You know (Player), being crazy or weird sometimes isn’t enough.” ''- Savannah'' Gifting Dialogue *''"Hey (Player)! I saw this (Item) and thought you might like it."'' *: ''- Savannah gifting'' *"How did you like that thing I gave you earlier? It took me a while to find it, but I’m glad I did!" *: ''- Savannah after gifting'' Festival Dialogues *''How was your trip to the temple? It can be a little out of the way.'' *: ''- Savannah Spring'' *''I come to the temple pretty often, but it's always nice to see it all decorated!'' *: ''- Savannah Summer'' *''I like to trade with other cats who attend the festivities. There's lots of exoctic stuff to be found!'' *: ''- Savannah Autumn'' *''(TBA)'' *: ''- Savannah Winter'' Trivia * Savannah takes a daily walk to Sunken Stones. The player can speak to Savannah but cannot buy or sell from them because they are not at their den. *Savannah hints about a hidden location at the Winter Festival. Category:The Mystic Colony Category:Merchants Category:NPC Category:Cats designed by Kickstarter backers